Surprises
by Music Writes
Summary: Sometimes people can surprise you. They can change your entire opinion of them in one simple act. They can make you realize that maybe your not the great judge of character you think you are.


Surprises

Sometimes people surprise you

Sometimes people surprise you. You might write them off as a coward or a weakling and then the next thing you know their proving you wrongs in ways you never thought possible.

I always thought Draco Malfoy was the biggest coward I'd ever met in my entire life. Sure he would insult you and duel you but he never did it without his two body guards in clear sight so that they could help him if he ever needed it. He also threw curses when your back was turned, that alone screamed of cowardice. Overall I just always assumed that Draco Malfoy would join You-Know-Who not because he agreed with his views or because he was a dark and twisted person with no soul but simply because he was not brave enough to say no.

He could not _not_ join You-Know-Who simply because he was Slytherin, and he was a Malfoy. For him to have not joined the Death Eaters would be a brave act of blatant defiance. To both Voldemort, and his father.

I used to think Draco feared his father. I still believe that's true. He feared his father, his power, and above all what he was willing to do.

But once Lucius got back from Azkaban that fear was stifled. Draco could then see that his father was not the all powerful being he once thought he was. Voldemort no longer respected his father, and without that respect Draco no longer had to fear him. I firmly believe Lucius Malfoy being sent to prison was the first step towards what led Draco to do the bravest act he had ever done, and probably ever will do.

But all the fear that Draco had felt for his father was then shifted to another source. Lord Voldemort. Draco already was terrified of him so I can't even picture what he felt after that. Not only that but now Draco had to shoulder the burden of Voldemort's hatred towards his parents.

Draco was given the hardest task a Death Eater hopeful had ever been given. If Draco couldn't even stand up to his own father I can't even imagine how he thought he'd be able to kill Albus Dumbledore.

In the end though he didn't have to. Snape did. I think that might have been the second step.

The next year at Hogwarts Draco was changed. He still put on the outward appearance of being in control but if you looked closer you could see that he was a wreck inside. Often a terminal of emotions was crossing over his face until he noticed you looking when it would then be swept blank.

He would always sneer at you and drop an insult about you or your family, but he never backed them up. Crabbe and Goyle had lost respect for him, he was no longer protected.

Draco spent most of his free time in the library. I often saw him as I was studying. He was always surrounded by towers of books scribbling away on a piece of parchment and he was always alone.

I think Draco was trying to find comfort or protection with those books. Whatever he was trying to find though it didn't work. After the incident where Harry escaped from Malfoy Manor I was surprised to see Draco back at the battle. At first I thought he'd come for the battle but then Neville told me later he'd been back since Easter, the same time I was forced to leave.

Ron told me months later what happened in the lost items room (although he never did tell me what they was looking for). It was a bit surprising to say the least. Especially when Ron mentioned how they later saved Draco from that Death Eater.

I didn't see Draco for a very long time after that. I finished up my seventh year at Hogwarts(after it had been reconstructed) as Head Girl. After I left Hogwarts I moved out and got a small flat in muggle England. Mum really didn't want me leave but I knew it was for the best. I needed to get used to standing on my own two feet.

I had been living on my own for about two almost three months when it happened. I was walking home late at night having just gotten off from work(I worked as a waitress at a small diner while I thought of what I wanted to do with my life)when I got pulled into a dark alley.

I kicked and fought and struggled but my captor held tight. I managed to free his hand from my mouth and scream. That must have been how he knew. My captor had just ripped the strap off my shirt when a yell rang out from the mouth of the alley.

"Hey! Get your hands off her you creep!" at the time I didn't recognize his voice but I knew the stance looked familiar. The person holding me held me around the waist trapping my arms to my sides while pulling a wand out of his pocket. I was still kicking and fighting but he just wouldn't let me go. As he fired a curse at Draco I reared my head back and hit him full in the face hearing an unpleasant crack as his nose broke.

As the bloke swore Draco ran down the alley and pulled him off of me rearing his hand back and knocking the bloke out cold. While I leaned against the alley wall trying to breathe and stop myself from shaking Draco pulled the wand from the guy's grip and threw it carelessly in a trash bin a few feet away.

"Serves you right you little punk." He whispered more to himself then to me. It was then that he looked up at me. "Are you alright?" he asked concern in his tone.

I nodded shakily and looked him up and down finally realizing who it was in the small amount of light that found its way to the back of the alley from the street lamps overhead.

"Thank you." I wheezed rubbing my ribs as the man had a rather painful grip. It was then that I realized my shirt was ripped and I blushed crossing my arms over my chest thankful for the dark as it hid my flush.

Draco simply nodded and offered me his arm. He then walked me home and made sure I was safe in my apartment. I offered him to come inside for some tea. He was still a Malfoy and so he was till scum but he had just saved me from an awful experience so I figured it was the least I could do. He looked like he going to decline but then at the last moment he accepted.

While the water boiled we talked politely making small talk such as one would do with a friend they haven't seen in a long time. I learned more about Draco Malfoy in those ten minutes then I had in the whole six years I went to school with him. When he left I made that remark to him and he simply laughed. With a shock I realized I had never heard him laugh and I found that his laugh was quite pleasant, especially since his whole face lit up when he did it.

He reached over and tugged on my hair. "This is why." He said as the laugh slowly faded and the mirth left his eyes.

I looked down at the offending hair in his grasp. "Because it's red?" I asked confused.

Draco looked like he was going to say no but he didn't. Instead his features drew a strange look, almost like nostalgia and he shook his head. "Not exactly." He said. "It's more of the fact that you were a Weasley, a blood traitor, and I was a Malfoy, a pure blood fascist." He explained while looking down at me, twirling the lock of my hair between his fingers.

I nodded although I didn't quite understand. He smiled down at me and I realized that his smile was rather nice too. Just as I thought this he dropped his head down a little to look me in the eyes better. As I looked at him I realized that his eyes were not silver as I had always thought but rather a soft blue. "Besides." He whispered so close now I could feel his breath on my lips "If I so much as looked at you your brother would have killed me. Not to mention what Potter would have done. Where is Potter anyway?" he asked straightening up to look around as if Harry was suddenly going to pop out of the woodwork.

It took me a second to realize what he meant. I blinked as comprehension drew on me. He thought me and Harry were still together.

"Probably at his flat with Ron. I don't really know." _Or care_. I thought rather wryly. Somehow it seemed Draco knew what I had thought though.

He nodded and then shut the door which he had just opened. He looked down at me (making me feel even shorter then usual) and tucked the strand of hair he'd been playing with behind my ear. As he did this he leaned down and captured his lips with mine.

I don't know why I responded I really don't. I'd never felt attracted to Draco Malfoy before. Sure he was handsome but I never would have thought I would kiss him. Maybe it was because I saw more of him today then I ever had, maybe it was because he just saved my life. I don't really know.

That night I learned exactly why the girls of Hogwarts were always swooning over Draco. He was indeed a good kisser as many girls always said. And he good at many more things then that. That night was perhaps one of the best in my life. All thanks to him.

My opinion of him didn't change though. Not really. Yes he saved me and yes we did….things….but that didn't mean anything. In my opinion Draco was still a bit of a coward.

He could be brave yes, and he was much braver then he was when I last saw him that night of the battle of Hogwarts, but he was still not that brave.

When I woke up the next morning it was to an empty bed and an empty apartment. I walked back to my room rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and it was then that my eyes fell on a bit of parchment on the pillow next to mine.

_Weaselette,_

This was crossed out and underneath it he had wrote.

_Ginny,_

_I think you'll agree that last night was fun but I would appreciate it if you told no one. A hard feat I know. But it would tarnish my reputation and I really don't feel like fighting off your many angry brothers. Or your Mum. I saw what she did to Bellatrix (not that she didn't deserve it of course) so please keep this to yourself as I will. I think we'd both agree it wasn't a mistake but it probably wasn't the wisest choice of our lives._

_Draco_

I just shook my head at the letter but I did agree with him. This wasn't something I was going to spread around. I laid back on my bed curling up in the blankets. As my head fell onto the pillow I caught a sniff of his cologne and smiled.

Sometimes people surprise you. They catch you off guard and prove you wrong. They change your entire opinion of them.

Sometimes people surprise you.

And sometimes they really don't surprise you at all.


End file.
